lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stret1311/What should be addeded / fixed on LT2
defaultio will probably never read this but anyways, here it goe THINGS THAT SHOULD BE ADDED \ FIXED IN LT2 1 . Make a safe trade zone 2 . Fixing these 10000 or such duping methods and manage to remove all planks of rare wood that are on the same size. and about the duped loose items ( gifts, pumpkins etc ) and axes .. well idk 3. making a flip vehicle option such as in tree lands, that doesnt has so many car glitches compared to LT2 and has an automatic flip system if your car gets flipped. 4. Ban hoover for scamming over 1243991 millions in cars \ valuable items on cars and get a bether ferry driver that takes less time to start driving ferry and doesnt scams. ( now serious, fix this damn ferry ) 5. Make maze a little less complicated 6. Add boat pl0x 7. Make tailgates work 100 % as they should whiout so many wood getting stuck 8. Make the val`s hauler doors actually WORK, even with it closed i still have trouble with the car glitches \ not so smart people that tries to drive my car but they keep trying even after they saw its 9. Add more wood droppof areas, because dumb people when are newbies, instead of putting the tree in the corner and chopping it then placing the pieces on wood droppoff, they simply trow the entire tree on it and chop it right there, making that wood droppof unusable untill they finish, and also there are some that just stop chopping the wood and let it right there. 10. Add vehicle upgrades 11. Make the boulders vanish faster because in servers that there are a lot of people farming lava wood, the rocks will be there 80 % of the time blocking it. 12. FIX DA DAMN GLITCH THAT MAKES YOU UNABLE TO MOVE 13. Make invisible walls or something appear around the ferry while it moves so nobody dies at it 14. Make only the owners of an placeable object be able to move an item from a base to another to prevent scams. 15. make an option that gets someone white listed just for 1 thins ( ex : only chopping and grabbing wood / driving cars / move items / interact with loose items ) 16. Add something that, if anyone jumps in a car of someone whos not white listed 3 times, an infinite forcefield would be created around the vehicle against him, to avoid * cough * cough * car glitchers * cough * 17. Try fixing the passangers sit of the cars because the player`s legs mostly always protude trough it pulling vehicle upwards, like 65 % of when the car glitches not intentionally its because someone jumped out of the drivers sit 18. Making taiga trees a lil less glitchy 19. Make jenny reduce the time she slepping a little because she does sleeps WAY TOO MUCH 20. Make the wheels of the cars being a little less glitchy Category:Blog posts